1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for relieving hydrostatic pressure. More specifically, my invention is primarily intended for use in removably installing hydrostatic pressure relief valves in drain systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the art of hydrostatic pressure relief systems it is known that hydrostatic pressure caused by sources, such as ground water, can damage or disrupt in-ground or underground structures, such as swimming pools and the like. This hydrostatic pressure is the result of the difference in head of the water level external to the structure and the water level internal to the structure.
Various devices or systems have been created in an attempt to solve these problems or at least provide a means for meaningful remediation. For example, the system of U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,266 utilizes a pumping system activated by a float-control system while the device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,790 utilizes a sealing layer 7, a relieving layer 8, and a draining pipe system 9. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,881 utilizes a system relying upon a one-way flow valve comprising a plunger and compatible conical surface while U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,707 uses a sleeve and associated removable plug which is inserted by use of a tool 70 having a cylindrical knurled handle 72 and a narrower coaxial cylindrical shaft 74.
What is not taught in the art, as far as I have seen, is a tool for removably installing a hydrostatic pressure relief valve. In specific, a tool that would fit right on top of the valve and would easily remove or install the valve regardless of the tightness of the fitting and while the valve is removably placed in a drain system, such as that on a swimming pool.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of my invention to provide a hydro static wrench and assembly for removably installing a hydrostatic pressure relief valve.
It is a further object of my invention to provide the means for a quick, easy removable installation of the valve.
It is a still further object of my invention to provide a means for utilizing a socket-type wrench to apply the necessary torque for such removable installation.
It is a further object of my invention to provide a valve which is removably installed and which is capable of releasing pressure from sources, such as ground water, on its own.
It is a still further object of my invention to provide a means for the ease of removable installation of the valve while in a drain system, such as those found in swimming pools.
Other objects of my invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof will be elucidated in, or apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.